


Completely Random

by Crystal_Kitty_03



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hikaharu, No Reason, Sorry if you wanted something else, complete fluff, just a thought I had to write down, nothing else, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Kitty_03/pseuds/Crystal_Kitty_03
Summary: It was completely random. He hadn't been thinking about anything close to the subject.HikaHaru. First kiss. That's really it. Just something short and sweet I figured I may as well post. I hope you like it.





	Completely Random

It was completely random.

Although Hikaru was off in his own thoughts, they had been nothing even close to the subject. He was sure he had been thinking about his new designs, the line of fashion he was currently stitching together in his head.

Haruhi was reading through a book, murmuring to herself about a plot hole, scanning through the pages, searching for the link she was sure she was missing.

It was completely random.

Suddenly he had gazed up at her, noticing how the light filtering in from the window shone down on her face at just a certain angle.

It was completely random.

Without thinking, without any thought process at all, his hand moved. It was as if it was someone else's hand that he was watching, yet he wasn't _watching_ , he was just seeing, not really taking any notice of it.

It was completely random.

His hand gently touched her cheek, turning her attention from her musings to him. She gave him a questioning look.

Slowly, his face came closer towards hers. Her eyes widened, before fluttering closed, uncertain.

It was completely random.

And then his lips were on hers.

It was gentle. It was understanding. It was special. It was light, brief even, and then he was in front of her again.

Chocolate met gold.

It was completely random.

His breath softly brushed against her skin, their faces only inches apart, his hand still upon her cheek.

Her large eyes searched his, for clarity, for an explanation.

It was completely random.

Then the whisper of a smile passed over her lips, and she was the one leaning forward, making a statement.

It was gentle. It was lasting. It was meaningful.

It was completely random.

Their eyes remained shut. Savouring. Memorizing.

Once they looked at each other, they both fully understood. All doubt and uncertainty faded away.

It was completely random.


End file.
